Saints Row The Third: Everything is Back
by Scarab.Vietti
Summary: The Earth Is back. Johnny's back, Oleg everyone. Every single last person. The Boss, Siana knows what to do next. But what happens when she doesn't know what to do when she starts getting feelings for someone on her team? What happens when a new gang comes into the view. What will the President do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Bringing back the Earth

"Lets go on a field trip." Those were the last words that the Boss Of the Third Street Saints, The President Of The United States, and the Leader of the Zin Empire said before they were all back to where they were. Moments before the planet they all knew and loved was destroyed. Along with their friends, their family and every last person that wasn't captured by the Zin. It was a little shock for everyone to see that Earth wasn't destroyed. But now it was, how were they supposed to stop it from being destroyed. That was simple. One person knew the answer and one person and her crew would put the plan into action. The Boss of The Saints was none other then Siana.

Of course no one knew her name, although Kinzie did. Siana knew how to save Earth and damn it she was going to do it. With going back into time that also meant that Zinyak was still alive. But the Boss had planned out for that. She had brought thousands of the Zin from present time and sent them after Zinyak. This of course worked. The Zin managed to stop Zinyak and destroying the laser that was sent for Earth. As soon as everyone saw that the laser didn't blow up the planet the crew of the Saints, headed back to present times. Everyone; Kieth, Pierce, Matt, Johnny, Ben, Asha, Shaundi, Kinzie, and last but not least, Siana, smiled as they saw the blue and green planet with life on it, moving softly throughout space, alive and well. They all smiled, and couldn't help it as they hugged a bit and glanced at the planet. Everyone basked in it's glory before turning to the boss. "What do we do now Boss?" Kinzie asked her, her laptop under her arm.

Siana took a small breath her purple eyes watching the planet full of life. 'I did it. We did it. We brought it back.' She thought to herslef and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I want you all to do something for me before we go back to the white house, or do anything regarding Zin, missions, White House, anything." Siana said in tone of various nods and voice of approve went throughout the room. "I want all of you, everyone one last of you to not think about me. Worry about yourselves. Do something you all want to do. Kinzie I know for a fact you want your own lab of technology. Get it. With my money." "I want you to get something you've always wanted. Then if you want to come back and be my friends and help me out with everything we've been through, then you'll find me in the White house." Siana said smiling softly her ligh pink lips curving into a small smile.

Everyone just looked at her and the Boss's eyes stayed on all of them. Before she allowed anyone else to say anything she started talking again. "I want everyone one of you, to do something that doesn't follow around me. Don't think of me as The Boss, or the President. Just a normal friend of yours. If you want to come back after, I'd be more then glad to have all of you in the White House." Siana didn't know why but she wanted them to do something they wanted. No one spoke for a moment before Johnny, Siana's best friend stood up and walked up to"Even if I want something, nothing's more vaulable then my friend ship with you Boss." He said putting his fist out and then Siana bumped fists with him. Kinzie once agian spoke after him.

"He's right Boss, there is nothing more that we want then our friend ship." She nodded a bit, the FBI agent showing small emotion on her face by smiling. Everyone nodded a bit and then Asha walked up to her, no emotion on her face. "I didn't get to know you very well, but you save me, Matt, everyone the world, and I'm going to enjoy getting to know you better." The MI6 smiled just a tiny bit, before holding her hand out for a handshake. Siana reached her hand out lightly shaking her hand and she took a small "You wanna know what we do now?" She said and glanced at the Earth. "We go back. We go back see Oleg, Voila, everyone. The Saints. The People of the world. We go back." She said in a tone, and Kinzie headed over to the controls. "Right away Boss!" She said with a small smile and she started pressing buttons on the control panel and flipping switches and she took a glance back at her.

"We're going home Boss."


	2. Chapter 2

** Authors Note: ~* You guys figure out what pairing this will end up with? *~**

**Chapter Two: Just a start of something New**

The ride was short. Kinzie got the ship to go as fast as it could, after all even if no one would mention it, everyone wanted to see all the Saints again. Oleg, Voila and everyone else. They wanted to see all of their other friends. All of their friends in the whitehouse. Siana let a breath escape her lips as all of them felt them enter the atomosphere agian. Kinzie turned back to the others "You guys might want to strap yourselfs into the seats The landing may get a little rough.'" Kinzie took the seat closest the to the panels and holding onto the steering wheel and Siana took the closest seat to her she didn't know why but she felt close to Kinzie even if they didn't get along all the time. Of course she was close to Johnny but as a friend.

Johhny took a seat right behind the Boss, Matt took a seat near the other control panels, and Kieth sat besides him. Shaundi sat down next to Johnny on the other side also close to the Boss. Pierce sat next to Ben, and Ben sat next to Asha. Shaundi next to her. All of them had their seat belts over their chests and over the suits they all had on from the ship. Siana took a breath as the world got closer and closer and her hands gripped the seat along with everyone else, and even Kinzie held onto the seat. The ride was indeed long and rough as they started spirling towards earth. Kinzie started hitting controls muttering things about the spin rockets. Siana would never understand how she knew so much about technology.

Each set of eyes looked as the blue and green planet just got closer and closer and in a matter of seconds they weren't spinning and instead of watching the planet get closer they watched as dirt and buildings looking as if the invasion never happened came closer to them. At least Siana hoped that the people of the states didn't remember the invasion or anything that happened. That would need a lot of explaning from the President of the United States. One that Siana didn't really want to give. Though they were lucky.

They crashed a little away from the White House.  
Dirt splashed over the ship and all the people saw was ground. A breath escaped the lips of Kinzie, and slowly but surly they all un clipped their seatbelts. Siana was the first one to stand back up. Her suit outlined her perfect curves, and she knew the first thing she was going to do. She knew they all were going to see their -what had been dead friends- and then change out of the skin tight suits. Kinzie followed by the rest of group stood up from their seats. Siana moved over to the door and slammed her fist down onto the button that opened up the door. People that worked in the White House, including their Saint Friends. Oleg, Voila, all of them where by the ship not understanding where the weird looking ship had come froem. Oleg of course was ready just in case it was something he needed to take care of.

Asha was the one closest to the door and the braid of her hair followed right behind her as she walked out first. Ben next, then Matt. Peirce then Keith all followed out behind the Asha. Shaundi looked over at The Boss who had her hand resting on the side of the ship standing by it. Shaudi did a small smile at her "Well come On there are some friends waiting for you." The words left her mouth as she walked out. Oleg on the outside of the ship looked at the others that exited the ship and thought _'Where had they been?'_ But they people all smiled at him, except for the two who had yet to come out yet. Kinzie looked at the Boss whom still hadn't left. Kinzie looked at him and once more she did a tiny smile, the type of smile that made her gentle cheeks rise up ever so slightly. "Come on we couldn't have done this without you." Siana looked at her before she walked out, and Kinzie came out after all.

Dirt was splattered everywhere and grass had been pulled up from the ground. Oleg looked at the President before the buff man smile and then looked at her "Where the hell had you guys been?" They all looked back at Siana and Siana did one of those smart ass smirks. "Just saving your asses." Shaundi looked over at Johnny and then Siana pulled off one of her nice friend moments and headed over to Oleg still wearing his white suit and hugged him before pulling back. "I think I speak for everyone when I say: I need to get the hell out of this suit." They all nodded but Kinzie thought back deep in her mind: _'But it looks so good on you.'_


End file.
